Frohe Weihnachten!
by EvilDime
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei, doch Harry hat noch immer Alpträume. Oder?


_**Disclaimer:** Welt, Figuren und Handlung von Harry Potter gehören nicht mir. Ich verdiene nichts mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction. _

_**Beta**: Im Moment leider niemand. Sorry._

_**Warnung: **Ein bisschen unnötige Gewalt. *hüstel*_

_

* * *

_

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

by Dime

* * *

Harry erhob seinen Zauberstab. _"Crucio!"_

Die drei Muggel wanden sich unter dem Fluch des Schwarzmagiers.

Harry erlaubte sich ein schmallippiges Lächeln und streichelte die kühlen Schuppen seiner Vertrauten. Die Schlange würdigte den Akt der Zuneigung mit einem scharfen Zischeln.

_:: Sollen wir das Spiel beenden, meine Schöne? Meinst du, die Nachricht ist angekommen? ::_

Die Schlange antwortete, indem sie ihren Körper langsam in Bewegung setzte und den Kopf wohlig auf seine Schulter legte. Ihre langen Windungen hingen wie eine Toga um die schlanke Figur ihres Herrn.

_Wollen doch mal sehen, ob ich nicht jemandem eine Weihnachtsfreude machen kann..._

Harry lächelte kalt. Die Schlange war das einzige Lebewesen, dem er völlig vertraute. Menschen waren eine Plage. Und ganz besonders diese hier.

Mit dem Schuh drehte er den fetten Muggel, der vor ihm unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag, auf den Rücken. Sein kalter, rotäugiger Blick traf auf die wässrigen Schweinchenaugen seines Opfers und ein leichter Brechreiz überkam ihn. Diese Muggel waren so etwas Unreines, Widerliches...

Doch er würde mit ihnen aufräumen. Nur ein Hindernis trennte ihn von der Verwirklichung all seiner Pläne. Nur die Erinnerung an eine Familie... Oh, sie würden bezahlen. Alle, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, würden bitter dafür bezahlen!

Wütend richtete er erneut den mächtigsten aller Zauberstäbe auf die Muggelfamilie.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

---

Harry fuhr kerzengerade in die Höhe. Seine Bettdecke verrutschte und mit einem Knall fiel er durch seine Bettvorhänge auf den kalten Steinboden des Schlafsaals.

"Hey, Kumpel, was'n los?", murmelte Ron verschlafen.

"Die Dursleys-- tot-- ", stotterte Harry. "Ich... Avada..."

"Es geht ihnen gut, Harry", erklärte Ron ruhig. Er wachte so langsam auf und erkannte, dass Harry mal wieder einen Alptraum aus dem letzten Jahr gehabt haben musste. "Er kann deinen Verwandten nichts mehr anhaben. Allen geht es gut. Voldemort ist tot."

Ron konnte jetzt ohne Angst den verhassten Namen aussprechen, denn Harry hatte den Dunklen Lord im vorigen Jahr ein für allemal besiegt. Doch es war nicht einfach gewesen, und oft wachte Harry des Nachts mit Schweiß auf der Stirn und irrem Blick aus Alpträumen auf, in denen er all die wirklichen und eingebildeten Gräuel des Krieges wieder und wieder erlebte.

Oder zumindest vermutete Ron das. Harry sprach nie über seine Träume.

Auch jetzt starrte Harry seinen Freund nur ausdruckslos an, sein Gesicht eine leblose Maske, die nichts von dem verriet, was hinter seiner Stirn vorging. Ron glaubte einen leisen Funken Enttäuschung in den Augen seines Freundes zu entdecken. Doch das war leicht verständlich: warum musste Harry auch gerade am Weihnachtstag wieder von Alpträumen geplagt werden? Das Leben war nie fair zu seinem Freund.

Harry schlurfte an seinem Berg von Geschenken vorbei ins Badezimmer. Er zog die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.

Im Spiegel betrachtete er sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht.

Die Todesser hatten das Haus seiner Verwandten nie gefunden. Er war nie aus einer Vision aufgewacht, in der der Dunkle Lord die Dursleys umgebracht hatte.

So sehr er es sich auch gewünscht haben mochte.

---

Ron beobachtete besorgt, wie sich Harry auch diese Nacht wieder unruhig im Schlaf wälzte.

_Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Vernon Dursley. "Avada Kedavra."_

_Ein böses, dünnes Lächeln verzog seine blassen Lippen. _

_"Frohe Weihnachten, Harry Potter!"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Das wollte ich letztes Jahr zum Nacktmulle-Kalender beitragen, aber ich war zu spät dran. Dieses Jahr hat's auch nich geklappt. Also poste ich jetzt eben meine beiden netten kleinen Weihnachtsgeschichtchen hier. ^^ Frohes Fest allerseits! - Dime  
_


End file.
